The Bad Touch
by HandsOnDisformedLambs
Summary: WARNING: LEMON. Rated M for a reason. Adam Lambert finally gets that Hawaiian vacation he's been dying for. And he gets some alone time with his secret boyfriend...ADOMMY/LAMBLIFF. "The Bad Touch" by Bloodhound Gang.


Over 4,000 words mostly about Adam and Tommy in bed...I feel proud. I should be proud about that, right? Anyway: LEMON (a sexy LEMON at that) :D Oh, and sorry for the long delay on the story "25 Ways To Get A Guy To Fall For You". Some of you guys favorite it and stuff, but Talia's computer crashed (and don't we just LOVE it when our computers explode), and she's working on the second chapter. I woke up at like five in the morning to write this. And not 'cause I had a dream about it! Reviews are appreciated! ...You know what, I'm gonna shut up; hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

"_Ha-Ha! Well now we call this the act of mating, But there are several other very important differences, Between human beings and animals that you should know about…"_

"Dude, we needed this _so_ bad!" Monte exclaimed, falling back onto his towel that was almost hidden by the sand that had blown on it. Adam smiled in agreement, running his fingers through his wet and sweaty black hair. His legs were crossed casually on his sun chair and his tinted sunglasses were perked on the bridge of his nose. He was dressed in a pair of black and simple swim trunks that he hadn't even worn yet. He bought them a couple years ago, but he wanted to save them until he went to Hawaii. And every time he looked at them in his wardrobe, he would get rather depressed because he knew that going to the Big Islands was just a pitiful dream that he thought would never become reality.

The sun beat down on his bare, freckled chest and he sighed contently. The singer recalled all the interviews where he said he just wanted to go to Hawaii and take a day off of the Glam Nation Tour. Now his dream HAD become reality. His entire band had somehow managed to rearrange their schedule in order to spend a week in Honolulu. And it was paid for by his manager; hotel, services, air-fair, and anything else you could possibly wish to be free while vacationing. And it was just a great time to hang out, get away from the raging crowd and screaming fans. It was the first time in a long time that everyone felt normal. No glitter, make-up, or autographs. Just simple, regular people.

With a smile on his face, Adam gazed around himself, looking into the water and spotting Longineu and Tommy wrestling each other under the waves (he couldn't help but smile at that sight). Monte was next to him on the ground, fast asleep (and chances are he'll get a sunburn), and Lisa was sitting in another sun chair further away from him and she was clearly intrigued by her book, "Gone with the Wind".

"Fuck! ADAM! Get in here!" Tommy yelled, gesturing the singer to join him and the drummer in their tackling fit. He sighed, and just ignored the small male, leaning his head back and allowing the sun to fly him away in a hot dream. But, unfortunately, even on vacation, he can't relax. "HEY! I need you in the water! Longineu and I have a dare for you!" The voice was right next to him, making Adam jump out of his chair and groan as his ass hit the piercingly hot sand.

"WHAT?" he hissed, standing up and looking like a tall and glamorous statue next to the blond. The singer was covered in freckles, but he was hoping the sun rays would fade them away for some miraculous reason. Tommy just laughed at him pushed him forward, giving him one final shove into the warm waves. "AH! I didn't want to get wet!" he snapped, trying to get up, but Tommy tackled him deeper into the ocean, holding him under as his brown eyes stared at the brunette through the crystal clear liquid. Adam stared back, his cheeks puffed out with oxygen. A couple bubbles escaped their non-parted lips, and they just remained staring at each other. The singer's left eyebrow twitched the way it always does in specific situations and Tommys' eyes widened as he gasped, inhaling a bunch of water. He quickly rose, having a coughing fit, and once Adam had surfaced, he patted him on the back. "You okay, Glitters?" he asked, slightly concerned, but a small grin graced his glistening face. He was so freaking cute.

He grunted and nodded, smiling again, and pushing Adam under water. He quickly followed and wrapped his arms around the bigger male's neck and gave him a wet (literally) kiss out of range from the band's sight. They kept their low-key relationship hidden from the eye of the public because God only knows how the fan girls would react to this shocking news. They hadn't even had sex yet, and they were hoping that this vacation would give them a good excuse to finally get into each other's pants. Them being as clever as they were, they had managed to get into the same room…

"_I'd appreciate your input…Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought, Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about, So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts, Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up…"_

Tommy threw Adam against the bed, locking the door and shutting the blinds (for safe measures) as quickly as possible, and jumping onto the singer's hard stomach. "Ready for this, baby?" he asked, unzipping the brunette's pants and licking the metal of his zipper with his slick tongue. Adams' eyes widened and he quickly nodded preparing himself for some rough and kinky sex. God only knows how much they had been wanting this. On the bus they would have to hide their pulsating erections from the band. Even staring at each other made their penises exert from their pants. It was just cutting it too close not to have sex at this point…

Tommy's teeth bit down on the fabric of his Babyboy's underwear through his open zipper and tugged on it lightly like a wild animal trying to get the last bit of meat off a bone. Adam took in a deep, sharp breath and tried to push his pants down, but Tommy stopped him. "Wait, Baby. Let's take it slow…" he mused, lacing his finger's with the singers. He nodded and brought his other hand up to his bassist's cheek, pulling him in and giving him a sweet, but powerful kiss. They licked each others' lips and both momentarily parted them as their tongues met and began battling for dominance (and they both wanted it bad). It took a couple minutes and the winner ended up being Adam, but that left Tommy to be rather pissed. But everyone knows that pissed off sex is the best kind there is.

"Aw, poor Glitters," he teased, smiling and taking his rightful place _on top_ of this smaller male. He groaned in discomfort from being on bottom. When he was with women, they would always allow him to be on top, but you kind of have to be because that's the only way it'll work. But with a male, it was a bit of a challenge, because you had to decide you got to fuck who. It was challenging, but so exhilarating at the same time. It made things much more interesting.

"This doesn't mean you get to be on top when I get your pants off," he hissed taking off Adam's shirt. His hands trailed down to the singer's nipple ring and he flicked it lightly with his fingers. He shivered a bit but grinned. Drake had used that trick on him all the time, but his ex-boyfriend did something that he didn't think his present boyfriend could figure out so quickly. But what Drake had done sent Adam into an immediate orgasm.

"You wish. Your ass is mine!" he claimed, bending down and trailing kisses down his jaw line towards Tommy's nipples where he pinched the left one with his teeth. That sent a violent shiver to go down his spine which only enticed the singer to do dirtier things to him. "Do you wanna get kinky?" Adam suddenly asked rising a bit and smiling widely down at his partner. Tommy seemed to gulp a bit, but then shrugged.

"Whatya got?" he asked. And then he suddenly wished he hadn't asked because when the topless brunette jumped off of him, he realized something wasn't poking into his stomach. Damn erections…

"Close your eyes…" He did so, but then heard something click and his eyes flew open and he realized that his right wrist was handcuffed to the head board. "I'll keep your right hand free so you can try and fight me off. I love rough sex, Glitterbaby," he said, getting a seductive look in his eyes. Tommy always knew that Adam didn't just get straight to it; he _loved_ dragging things out. And sometimes that was a good thing (like on stage), but he wasn't entirely sure if allowing him to get all wild with him now was such a good idea…

"Oh, fuck…" Tommy whispered to himself, looking at the singer who appeared like he was ready to fuck him right here. "Just…You know, don't get too crazy. I've never taken it up the ass before," he said, and Adam nodded, straddling the blond and kissing down his stomach to his belt where he quickly took it off and let it fall to the floor. Sweat began to rise on the bassist's brow because he didn't know _how _horny Adam was…

"_You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds, I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hash browns, Comin' quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like the Coca-Cola stock you areinclinedTo make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time…"_

Tommy tugged his right hand against the headboard and tried desperately to get free, but he knew that it wasn't possible. Did Adam even have the key? Fuck! "That's right baby, keep fighting…" he breathed, making his way back up to the blond's neck after practically ripping off his pants. He kissed his forehead and his erection rubbed against Tommy's through his thin fabric boxers. This made both males groan in pure ecstasy. Adam was topless with his zipper undone and Tommy was pant less with his shirt still on. They didn't enjoy their hot clothes sticking to their flesh and would much rather have had something that came from each other cover their bare chests (if you know what I mean). And so Adam slid his hands up Tommy's shirt and attempted to pull it off, but then he realized he couldn't because the blond's hand was handcuffed to the headboard, so there was no way getting it off. This made Tommy smirk. He got beat by his own game.

"That wasn't a very good idea, huh?" he taunted, staring the frowning singer. But then his eyes suddenly widened when he saw Adam rip his shirt in two and throw it to the ground. "WHAT. THE. HELL? That was my favorite shirt!" he yelled, squirming a bit under the weight of the horny singer.

"Well, would you rather it have cum on it? Or be ripped in half?" he asked, raising a perfect thick eyebrow. Oh, how he hated it when Adam thought he was hot shit!

"CUM! Duh!" He hissed clearly disappointed. "This just totally turned my sex drive off, thanks a lot…" he complained, going limp.

"Come on! Don't give me that! I hate talking during sex unless it's naughty talking! Now tell me you're my bitch!" Adam ordered, grabbing Tommy's hips and digging his black nails into his flesh. The blond mumbled something incoherent and that didn't satisfy the brunette at all. "Elfie…" He smirked when he felt the smaller body under him tense up. Oh, how he hated that nickname to no end.

"I-I'm your bitch…" he whispered, feeling completely defeated. Adam smirked and bent over to the drawer located by the bed and pulled out a can of something. A small simper appeared on Tommy's mouth. "Fuck, Adam. That's so cliché and sappy."

"I know. But I couldn't help it!" he chimed, shaking up the can and spraying a line of whip cream from the blond's chest down to the rim of his boxers. And just to be even more of a bitch, he placed his index finger under the elastic and lifted if up, pointing the can into the open space of his boxers and spraying the cold cream, filling up his crotch room. Tommy shuddered and growled a bit by the sudden coldness that fell onto his burning erection.

"That was uncalled for. You're gonna have to lick it off, you know…" he mused. Adam just nodded, knowing his fate down in Tommy's underwear and his tongue fell from his lips making its way from his chest down to his hips. His hands slipped up to his underwear and he slowly pulled them down, throwing them to the ground along with the rest of the attire that was sprawled about. The brunette's eyes widened and then he smiled, bending his head down licking Tommy's throbbing erection and the whip cream. The male groaned and quivered lightly, gripping the sheets with his free hand. The feeling of Adam's tongue against his sensitive skin was something like he had never felt before. Of course girls had given him blow jobs, but this guy had something special going for him.

Adam's mouth was extremely professional against his cock and he bobbed back and forth, just waiting for another cream substance to join the whip cream that was coating his mouth. And in no time at all, Tommy exploded in his aperture, leaving a pungent and tasteful flavor on his tongue. He rose and grinned like a maniac, sliding his tongue slowly over his lips, cleaning up any extra cum. The bassist looked a bit embarrassed. He had a deep blush spread across his face.

"_Do it now,You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals, So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel…Do it again now,You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals, So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel, _

_Gettin' horny now…"_

"Glitters, it's only natural, don't be shy…" Adam cooed, rubbing the back of his hand against Tommy's hot cheek. He smiled and put a load of whip cream in his own mouth and attacked the blonds' lips. The emulation going back and forth was mixing in with their spit. Tommy eventually swallowed and panted lightly from the lack of breath. Sure, he could breathe out of his nose, but when you're about to bang Adam Fucking Lambert, breathing is the least of your worries.

"Hm, I have one more prop…It's not specifically used to on us, but it's supposed to get you off…" Adam mused, his left eyebrow twitching from suspense. Tommy had no idea what he meant, but hell, this singer was full of surprises and interesting sex toys. Not your typical dildo or cock-ring. "Close your eyes," he ordered again, and Tommy obeyed. He could head Adam fiddling around with something and when he heard the crack of a whip, his faintly shaded eyes flew open and there he was in all his glittering glory. Adam Fucking Lambert straddling Tommy Joe Fucking Ratliff with a whip in hand and looking like his fucking master. "Now who's your Babyboy?" he ordered, cracking the whip against the air, and they both seemed to get off on the sound. It was so kinky and badass sounding.

"Oh, shit, you are! You're like my fucking master, Baby!" he yelled, bucking his hips into Adam's. He smirked and allowed the leather of the whip to trail up to Tommy's neck and slightly put pressure on him. He had never tried chocking Drake before (Tommy seemed to be more into the wild stuff), but he wasn't going to hurt him. Just, anything he could do to make this much more interesting and not just get it over with.

"What was that?" he asked, licking the blond's cheek and pressing the slick part against his throat. He wanted to hear him whimper, hear him scream. He seemed to get more and more insane with the fact that he was the dominating one with all the tricks up his sleeve.

"F-Fuck, you're my master, Babyboy," he chocked, whimpering a bit, but everything right now was just getting him so off. With one more crack of the whip, the brunette placed it gently down and a wide smirk graced his lips.

"Now, you're gonna need to keep your balance, so…" Adam unhooked him from the hand cuffs, but immediately turned him over on all fours, rubbing his still pant covered erection against the smaller male's opening. Tommy heard a belt buckle drop and saw his pants fall to the floor. And his boxers soon followed. "Would you like to do the honors?" The singer gave the bassist the bottle of whip cream. He was confused, so Adam rolled his eyes and said (slightly annoyed from his lack of experience), "We're using that instead of lube. I wanted to try it with Drake, but he didn't want to. You're more open minded then him. Wanna rub it on my dick, Glitters?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"God, you're so kinky…" he whispered, turning around and spraying some of the foaming substance on his hand and curling both his hands around Adam's penis and slowly pumping it back and forth. The brunette moaned and gripped the blond's shoulders. Once he was lathered up well enough, he twisted Tommy back into position.

"_Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket, Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it, Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas, But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory", So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B5 you sunk my battleship, Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip…"_

Tommy felt something wet go into him and he groaned in both pain and ecstasy from this unknown feeling. "Don't worry, Glitters. It always hurts the first time. I won't go in all the way-"

"No, fuck that Adam! Give it to me like you would someone who's experienced!" he screamed and gripped onto the sheets. The singer seemed to get off on that and pushed himself further into the blond and once his entire length was in, he began to pump in and out, in and out. He was quite big, and the makeshift lube only made it even worse. Adam didn't want to use a condom because you don't get the full thrill rush if there's something blocking you.

The brunette's hands were placed firmly on Tommys' hips. Tommy on the other hand kept gripping and releasing the sheets, keeping his teeth clenched so he wouldn't scream. "Almost there, baby. Say something dirty so I come quicker!" Adam yelled, his eyes shut and sweat glistening off his body.

"Fuck, Adam! I'm your stupid bitch right now," Tommy strained, trying to keep his composure. Then when he felt something liquid inside him, he knew Adam had come. It felt like when you get a shot in your arm and you feel the medicine go down to your hand. Except it wasn't a shot, and it wasn't medicine. He gasped and felt the pressure on his ass lift and the singer fell next to him, panting lightly. Tommy fell too, his backside aching.

"Glitters that was great…" he mused, closing his eyes and grasping his partner and pulling him into his chest. "Are you okay?" Tommy blinked but then felt the sudden urge and disappointment that he hadn't done anything pleasurable to his lover. So without even thinking he grabbed Adam's cock and squeezed it, moving his hand (rather professionally) up and down. The singers' eyes widened and he groaned loudly. "G-Glitters…What was you d-doing?" he strained.

"Taking my roll at the alpha," he stated, bending his head down and licking the head of the brunette rather hung cock. Both his hands slid under Adam's body and took his ass into his palms and he squeezed it, his navy blue nails digging roughly into his flesh.

"_So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Love it just like Lyle, And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files"…Do it now,You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals, So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel…Do it again now,You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel…Gettin' horny now…"_

When his mouth completely engulfed his length, it didn't take long of his tongue grazing his sensitive skin to make him come into his mouth. It tasted weird, and not as good as the whip cream, but it would totally do because it came from his Babyboy. After doing his domination move, he fell back next to Adam who was panting even harder than before. He turned his head to look at him and giggled a little, licking his cheek of the white substance.

"That was great, kinky sex, Glitters…" he mused, closing his eyes, his hot body wanted to get away from the friction of Tommy's burning flesh against his, but he didn't care about that right now. He was lying in bed next to his amazing lover and that was all he could ask for. But obviously, his partner wasn't done with him or even satisfied enough to go to sleep after this tiring ordeal.

"Oh, but I'm not finished. Baby, I still haven't gotten you to spazz out on my account…" he mused, circling his finger around Adam's pierced nipple. "I figured out your dirt little secret," he whispered, his eyes gleaming with certain slyness to them. The singer just gulped, and his palms became clammy. "Ready for it?" Tommy asked, and when his lover nodded, Tommy's index finger went into the opening of the piercing and tugged on it roughly, but not enough to actually draw blood. This sent Adam to arch up and literally scream in ecstasy. They didn't even consider the fact that their band mates might hear them through the thin insulation.

"FUCK YEA, TOMMY!" he yelled, gripping the sheets and he continually tugged on it. "Harder!" he yelled, and that only enticed him to grabbed it with his teeth and keeping pulling on it and some blood did appear, but his tongue swiftly took care of that. He felt like a vampire lapping up Adam's blood, but he had eaten more things out of him than just that. The singer's body convulsed and when his horny fit finally ended, he panted and looked back at his Glitterbaby. "Fuck, you're such a bitch…But that was great," he commented.

"It's only natural, right?" he asked, chuckling a little and kissing Adam's thick lips again and trailing his finger up his chest. "Ready for another go?"

"_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals, So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel…Do it again now,You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals, So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel…Gettin' horny now"_


End file.
